


Bridges

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my mind since watching "McKay & Mrs. Miller" and touches on a certain plot point from late in the episode. Thank you Maverick for comments, suggestions and beta.

There is something a little strange and a lot disconcerting about hearing a video recording of yourself on a closed circuit security feed, especially if the video is being played from a computer screen set up in front of one's long-estranged sister. A video that is apparently in the possession of one's friend.

Rodney's not exactly proud of what he's done, the security feed should have been disconnected to Jeannie's room, but after having left her room, after saying his goodbye, he powers up his laptop and checks, relieved to see it hasn't been. The time stamped file sits open for ten minutes just waiting for him to press play, while he stares at the screen and contemplates his next move. He could take Sheppard at his word and erase the tape, whatever embarrassing stories that had been shared would just be added to the pile, but curiosity wins out and he hits play.

He isn't prepared for what he sees and hears.

He knew Sheppard went to bat for his team, would and did defend those he considered friends, but those times had been more about life and death. Rodney wasn't prepared to see and hear Sheppard stumble through a speech about his virtues, telling Jeannie not just about the times Rodney had saved Atlantis from destruction, but about the everyday as well.

And then Sheppard opens his laptop and plays the video, the recording Rodney had made to Jeannie in the days before the siege.

He realizes Jeannie has never seen the message. He never knew Sheppard had.

He watches himself enter the room while Sheppard closes the laptop, flashing one of his stock smiles, and leaves. Rodney doesn't miss the way Sheppard's smile changes as he exits, from superficial to serene, and the small caress over the laptop's cover.

Rod's words ring in his head, and in front of his eyes he has proof that he is liked. No, that he is _loved_.

It's a short trip to Sheppard's quarters and when he knocks, he realizes he has no idea what to say beyond "thank you."

"What's up, buddy?" Sheppard asks as the door slides open. "Everything okay with Jeannie?"

"I saw the security feed. I know what you did," Rodney starts, looking down at his hands and then back up, into Sheppard's eyes. "For me."

Sheppard looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and then incredibly sheepish.

"I, uh..." he begins, biting at his lower lip.

"Thank you."

It's not the reaction that Sheppard was expecting, and Rodney takes that momentary advantage, walking past him and into the room.

There's a lot that could, and perhaps _should_ be said, but right now Rodney doesn't know, doesn't want to know, where they would even begin. So he turns as the door slides shut and for the second time that night, wraps his arms around a warm body. This time, there is no momentary hesitation, Sheppard closes his arms around Rodney like this is something he's been waiting for. Has wanted.

"Hi," Rodney manages around the tightness of his throat.

"Hi," Sheppard replies, his voice no less rough.

"I didn't know."

The brush of Sheppard's lips against the side of his neck says he understands.

It shouldn't be this easy--nothing is _ever_ this easy in this universe, in Rodney's universe--but it is, and there's no room for over thinking and over planning when Rodney cups the back of Sheppard's head and slides his mouth across Sheppard's jaw and into his waiting kiss.

It's a long time before they break apart.

They trade kisses and touches, neither man in any hurry to let go. Sheppard's hands reach up to hold Rodney's face, his finger tracing along Rodney's temple down to his earlobe, sending fine tremors of pleasure across Rodney's skin. Rodney runs his hands down Sheppard's sides and along the soft t-shirt material at the small of Sheppard's back. Slipping his hands underneath the material, he opens his hands to smooth along the warm skin under his fingertips. He smiles when Sheppard shudders in his arms and quickly sucks in a breath. Sheppard's hand slides to the back of Rodney's neck, his thumb lazily stroking the nape of his neck. It's erotic and comforting at the same time.

When Rodney yawns, Sheppard laughs against his cheek, warm and happy. Because of him. It's a heady thought.

"John?" Rodney tries the name out on his tongue. It feels right.

He pulls back to look at John's face and it's all there, naked and for all the world to see.

"Thank God." Rodney exhales and sags into John's embrace.

"C'mon, time for bed." John runs his hand down Rodney's arm and tangles their fingers, tugging him toward the bed. "Rodney."

"Thank you for not referring to me by that other name."

"What, Rod?" John turns and faces him, smirk firmly in place.

"Do that and you're _never_ getting any," Rodney says indignantly. "And there will be no calling of Meredith in bed."

"How about a boy named Sue?" John asks, one eyebrow raised and laughter just bubbling under the surface.

In answer, Rodney pushes John backward onto the bed and follows the laughter down.

 


End file.
